Jurassic World: The Game
Jurassic World: The Game is an application produced by Ludia in 2015. It is a construction and management simulation game in which the player builds and maintains the Jurassic World park from . Gameplay During the game the player must build Jurassic World by adding dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals which can be obtained via special card packs or by buying them. In order to buy a dinosaur, however, the player must unlock it by completing a challenge in the Arena. There are also many missions given by the main characters and missions that are for a limited time which can grant the player resources. Arena Returning from Jurassic Park: Builder is the Arena mode, where players can create a team of up to three prehistoric creatures and fight against other creatures. Unlike the previous game, the fighting engine has been completely revamped. A player can choose to either attack, defend or reserve a move during any one turn and any reserved moves are added to the next turn, for a maximum of eight moves in a turn. The more attacks that are performed in one turn, the greater the damage caused. In addition, the creatures are divided into different "types", each with a strength and weakness to another. Land Types * Carnivores are strong against Herbivores, but weak to Amphibians. They are represented almost entirely by theropod dinosaurs, as well as some Synapsids. * Herbivores are strong against Pterosaurs, but weak to Carnivores. With the exception of Ornithomimids and Therizinosaurids, they are represented entirely by non-theropod dinosaurs. * Pterosaurs are strong against Amphibians, but weak to Herbivores. As the name suggests, they are represented by several species of large Pterosaur, with some smaller ones. * Amphibians are strong against Carnivores, but weak to Pterosaurs. Although mostly represented by large amphibians, various Archosaurs are also featured in this group. Aquatic Types * Surface are strong against Caves, but weak against Reef. This was the first type released, as the Mosasaurus was released prior to the Aquatic Park update. It is represented by mosasaurs, plesiosaurs and shark-like fish. * Reef are strong against Surface, but weak against Caves. Represented by pliosaurs and turtle-like creatures, it is currently the only type represented entirely by marine reptiles. * Caves are strong against Reef, but weak against Surface. This type is mainly represented by non-Tetrapods such as non-shark-like fish and molluscs, but also features crocodile-like reptiles. Missions see Jurassic World: The Game/Missions List of updates See Jurassic World: The Game/Updates Jurassic World: The Game, being Ludia's newest iOS app, has been updated many times. Characters See Jurassic World: The Game characters Each of the following characters plays a role in park development in the game. They contribute to the on-going story and/or offer missions to complete. Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Creatures and Hybrids See Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs All dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures and hybrids available to create. Attention: We are in need of the new card pictures from the latest version with all the dinosaurs DNA cost (this also counts for each dinosaurs' page), their hatching times (hrs, mins, and secs), and their DNA costs. In the game, some creatures require a VIP membership. Players may purchase this VIP membership for $43 for a 3 month membership. With every member renewal or purchase of a membership players will get a free legendary pack, access to events, and purchase of unique dinosaurs. Land Creatures | |- |''Therizinosaurus||Beating battle stage 59|| Herbivore ||Legendary||3,500 ||2 Days | |- |Antarctopelta||Win an ''Antarctopelta Pack in the Antarctopelta Tournament|| Herbivore ||Legendary||7,000 ||9 Days | |- |''Megalosaurus||Win a ''Megalosaurus Pack in the Megalosaurus Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||7,000 ||9 Days | |- |''Kaprosuchus||Beating battle stage 61|| Amphibian ||Super Rare||1,600 || | |- |Scaphognathus||Beating battle stage 63|| Pterosaur ||Legendary||3,700 ||2 Days | |- |Nundasuchus||Beating battle stage 65|| Amphibian ||Rare||700 || | |- |Troodon'' ||Win a Troodon Pack in the Troodon Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||7,500 ||10 Days | |- |''Ceratosaurus'' ||Win a Ceratosaurus Pack in the Ceratosaurus Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||6,500 ||8 Days | |- |''Deinocheirus'' ||Win a Deinocheirus Pack in the Deinocheirus Tournament|| Herbivore ||Legendary||5,500 ||5 Days | |- |''Rhamphorhynchus||Beating battle stage 67|| Pterosaur ||Rare||750 ||3 Hours (03:32:00) | |- |Unayrhynchus'' |Fusing Unaysaurus Lvl 40 and Rhamphorhynchus Lvl 40||Hybrid/Herbivore ||Legendary |19,720 | style="text-align: center;" | 3 Days (03:13:00) | |- |''Postosuchus||Beating battle stage 70|| Amphibian ||Super Rare||1,650 ||12 Hours | |- |Gorgosaurus'' ||Win a Gorgosaurus Pack in the Gorgosaurus Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||6,000 ||6 Days | |- |''Pachyrhinosaurus'' ||Buy a Earth WWF Pack for 49.99 USD|| Herbivore ||Legendary||6,750 ||8 Days | |- |- |''Kentrosaurus'' ||Buy a Earth WWF Pack for 49.99 USD|| Herbivore ||Legendary||6,000 ||6 Days | |- |''Secodontosaurus '' ||Win a Secodontosaurus '' Pack in the ''Secodontosaurus '' Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||7,250 ||10 Days | |- |Aerotitan||Beating battle stage 75||Pterosaur ||Super rare |1,600 | style="text-align: center;" | 12:41:00 || |- |Pterodactylus'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Pterodactylus.|| Pterosaur ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Prestosuchus'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Prestosuchus.|| Amphibian ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Mastodonsaurus'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Mastodonsaurus.|| Amphibian ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Apatosaurus'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Apatosaurus.|| Herbivore ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Tanycolagreus'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Tanycolagreus.|| Carnivore ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Metoposaurus'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Metoposaurus.|| Amphibian ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Wuerhosaurus'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Wuerhosaurus.|| Herbivore ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Pterodaustro'' ||Use VIP points to buy packs containing Pterodaustro.|| Pterosaur ||Legendary||TBA ||TBA | |- |''Darwinopterus'' ||Win a Darwinopterus Pack in the Darwinopterus Tournament|| Pterosaur ||Legendary||7,500 ||TBA | |} Aquatic Creatures Unavailable Creatures These creatures are found through various methods outside of buying them in the market, so the player is unable to place and use them in their park. Randomly Found These creatures have been discovered in the Live Arena and Trade Harbor of Jurassic World: The Game. Due to their icons resembling those of tournament creatures, it can be implied that they will be unlocked in the same manner. 'Land' *''Segnosaurus'' *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *''Erlikosaurus'' *''Yutyrannus'' 'Aquatic' *''Umoonasaurus'' Data Mining These animals have been found within the data of the game: 'Land' * * * Eoraptor * * 'Aquatic' * Dolichorhynchops * Structures There are three types of structures in the game - static, buildings and decorations. Static buildings are buildings that have some function(s) the user can access, but they can not be bought and placed, or moved. These are: *Food Production Facility *Aquarium *Innovation Center *Hatchery *Creation Lab Buildings and decorations can be purchased and placed anywhere you have cleared land. Buildings earn you coins over time, decorations placed close enough to buildings or dinosaurs will increase the amount of coins they produce. It is possible to have more than one decoration affect the same building or dinosaur - the bonuses add up. For more details, see /Structures/. Park File:JW_TG_Main_Street.jpg|Main Street File:JW_TG_Lagoon.jpg|Jurassic World Lagoon File:JW_TG_Mount_Sibo.jpg|Mount Sibo File:JW_TG_ruins.jpg|Ruins of old Visitor Center 14591861 10154630972968320 7115520719896834495 n.jpg|Raptor Paddock 15327521 1787268654875858 7504277647348465364 n.jpg|DNA Harbor for VIPs 15400464 1787268941542496 5320937157202135373 n.jpg|Glacier Dome (Under Constriction) assetrepost.jpg|Asset Repository tradehar.png|Trade Harbor External links * Dino stats, complete missions list & much more * Pictures from JurassicWorldNews * Battle Calculator and more dino stats Trivia * Most dinosaurs that use Tyrannosaurus animations are portrayed with only two fingers on their hands. Carnotaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Rajastega and Yutyrannus are the only exceptions. *''Guanlongs''' toe goes through the floor when it's in the pen since it shares the Velociraptor animation which has the toe claw that moves. * As seen in the arenas, a lot of animals have inaccurate sizes when compared to each other. Examples being Pachycephalosaurus being as large as Parasaurolophus, every sauropod being the exact same size, and every spinosaurid being as large as Spinosaurus. References Navigation es:Jurassic World: The Game ko:쥬라기 월드: 더 게임 Category:Video Games